The Witch Soifon and The Shinigami Lucy!
by Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira
Summary: Bagaimana ya, kalo seandainy, dimensi antara Soul SOciety dan Fairy Tail dibalik? Gimana jadinya nih? FS? DSG? Apaan tuh! Nah, mari kita cari tahu, eh, tau!


Yo, ini Yo-chan!  
Pa kabar? Aku buat fanfic, baca ya!

Disc.: Jelas, Tite Kubo (Bleach) & Hiro Mashima (FT)  
Pengarang / Author: Saya! Yo-chaaan!  
Asisten: Alien pastiny! Temen sklsku!  
Lokasi Kejadian Peristiwa: FS, DSG, Jupiter, Mars, Matahari, … (baca az dulu)  
Ide: Lagi maen sendiri tiba-tiba kepikiran…  
Tanggal Dibuat: 29-10-2010  
Special for: Alien, Hikaru-san, Kak Yuki, dan onee-chan!  
Note: Di ambil dari cerita karangan kutulis di buku coretan mat, dengan perubahan seperlunya.

Chapt. 1: The Battle, FS VS DSG!

The Witch Soifon n The Shinigami Lucy!

(WTF?)

Ini adalah FS (Fairy Society), tempat para penyihir bereingkarnasi. Di sini, ada kelompok Gotei 10 (Di balik panggung, Ichigo: HA?). Soifon, sang –mungkin- tokoh utama, menduduki posisi sebagai komandan, RokuBantai-Taichou.

Di sisi lain, ada musuh terbesar FS, DSG (Dark Soul Guild). Pemimpin DSG adalah Lucy Heartfilia, shinigami yang terkenal dengan '12 sign of Zodiak'-nya. Wakilnya Lucy adalah laki-laki pemarah berambut pinky (Natsu: APA MAKSUDNY PINKY? Hah?), Natsu Dragneel. Sekertarisnya yah, siapa lagi, si Mr. Suka Buka Baju Depan Umum (Mr. SBBDU), Gray Fullbuster! Bendaharanya, satu orang lagi, Erza Scarlet. Happy adalah asisten (budak) mereka ber4.

Team Black (Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Plue, dan Happy) sedang berdiskusi, saat mereka berdiskusi…

"Hei! Kalian, bocah-bocah nakal, aku punya pengumuman!" seru Soion galak.

"Apa, Soifon-Taichou?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Kita, Gotei 10, akan mengadakan perang panas, eh, PERANG BAKAR, sama DSG!"

"Pe-perang bakar?" pekik Omaeda.

"Iya, ada masalah?"

"Ng-ngaa…"

"MARI KITA SERBU FS!" sertu Lucy panas.

"IYA!" kata seluruh anggota Guild berteriak.

Di perjalanan menuju tempat perang, Lucy dkk menyanyikan lagu tradisi mereka, Kimi Ga DSG (Lagu asli: Kimi Ga Yo). Lalu, ada juga lagu Sense of DSG (lagu asli: Sense of Wondering [SOW], FT op. 2).

Perang diadakan di tepi sungai Nil, Bintik Merah Jupiter. (Rukia: WTF? Sungai Nil? Levi: Bi-bintik me-merah Jupiter? *jatuh lemas)

Para tentara FS menyerang, "JAKUHOU RAIKOUBEN!" Soifon memakai sihirnya (eh, sihir?). "I open you, the gate of Te Archer, Sagittarius!" Lucy memakai kekuatan Shinigami-nya.

Saat Soifon ingin menyerang Lucy, Sagittarius memanah Soifon. Uryu (JuuBantai-Taichou) memanah kembali Sagittarius.

"Menarilah, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia ikut memeriahkan suasana dengan memakai sihirnya.

"Tarian pertama, Tsukishiro" Rukia menyerang Gray yang ada di atasny.

Tapi, Gray menghindar dan tiba-tiba saja, bajunya menghilang dari tubuhny.

"Bajumu mana?" tanya Rukia polos. Suasana hening untuk sementara.

"Wakakakaka~~" seluruh tentara menertawakan Gray.

Pertarungan sesama pemanah semakin memanas, "I open you, the gate of The Ram! Arieees!" Lucy memanggil Aries dan memberi aba-aba untuk menyerang para tentara FS. "Baik, Whool Bomb!" Aries menidurkan para tentara itu dan kembaili.

Lucy berlari ke Sungai Nil, "I open you, the gate of The Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Dengan malasnya, Aquarius keluar. "Hmph, mengganggu orang pacaran!" seru Aquarius pelan. "Heeei…"

"BANKAI!" seru Ichigo (NiBantai-Taichou), Byakuun (SanBantai-Taichou), dan Renji (GoBantai-Taichou).

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

"Hihiou Zabimaru!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo mengarahkan Getsu. Tensh.-ny ke arah Natsu. "NATSUUU," kata Lucy yang melindungi Natsu. Lucy terkena 99,9999…99% Getsu. Tensh. Ichigo. Natsu menghampiri Lucy –yang ntah masih hidup ato ngga- dan berkata, "Hei, Lucy, bangun!"

Karena marah, Natsu menyiapkan kuda-kudany. "Roar of a Fire Dragon!" Natsu membakar Ichigo. Dari helai teratas rambutny sampai ujung syaraf kaki Ichigo, di panaskannya. Makanya, Ichigo berwarna hitam (dari ujug atas ke ujung bawah).

Maka, pertarungan yg dihadapi seperti ini:

Gray VS Rukia

Aquarius VS para tentara

Sagittarius VS Uryu

Happy VS Yachiru

Erza VS Aizen

Lalu, Yamamoto(HaciBantai-Taichou) dan pasukannya datang dengan menunggangi kuda. Kuda milik Yamamoto bernama YamaYama. "HIAAAAH" Yamamoto memacu kudanya. Ia menyerang Lucy dan Natsu.

Saat mendekati Lucy, Lucy melihat wajah Yamamoto, ia teringat akan mamany. "Mama…," tanpa disadari, air mata Lucy mulai menetes. "Hei, Lucy, keringkan gih, air matamu, sini ikut aku!" seru Natsu mengabaikan Yamamoto. Natsu membawa Lucy ke Air Terjun Niagara, di gunung tertinggi Mars (Tatsuki: Ckckck… Happy: Waaa…).

Di sana, Lucy menceritakan semua. Tentang mamanya yg di bunuh, begini certany…

"Mama!" panggil Lucy memberika setangkai bunga lavender. "Ini untuk mama!"

"Wah, terima kasih, anakku!" kata Layla Heatfilia.

Saat itu, layla dan Lucy sedang berjalan-jalan di sekita kolan ikan paus (Gray: I-ikan paus?).

"Mama, kita ke kebun yuk!" ajak Lucy.

"Baiklah!"

Di kebun, ada tentara FS yg berkeliaran. "Mama, ada tentara, takuut~~" kata Lucy ketakutan.

Mama Lucy, Layla, melindunginya. Ia dimutilasi, dibakar, dincincang, dan diinjek-injek. Lucy kabur sambil mengangis.

Lucy yg sekarang menyesal karna telah mengajak mamany ke kebun –saat itu-.

Yamamoto datang menghampiri. Ia menyuruh pasukannya menyerang, tapi, Natsu menggeboki pasukan Yamamoto. "Uhuk, uhuk… Kalau sudah begini, aku harus…"

"MINUM TEH?" pekik Natsu.

"Sini kau!" lanjut Natsu.

Yamamoto dan Natsu ribut abiz-abizan.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"Natsu menyerang Yamamoto.

GUBRAK!  
BLETAK!  
SUUUNG!  
WAA!  
BAM!  
BRAAAK!  
SUUUNG! (lagi?)  
SERK! (?)  
WUSH!  
SIIING!

Yamamoto menarik pedangnya. Natsu melempar pedangny dan mengambilny. SRAAAASH!

Natsu memotong jenggot Yamamoto. "Eh? Jenggot?" pekik Lucy ngga percaya.

Yamamoto berjongkok, membalikkan badan, dan menutupi wajahny dengan telapak tanganny, "Hiks… Jenggotku… HUEEE!" Yamamoto menangis.

Lalu, semakin bayak pasukan datang. "I open you, the gate of The Gollden Bull! Taurus!" panggil Lucy.

"Wah, Lucy, tubuhmu semakin indah saja~~"

"Sudahlah, serang mereka!" perintah Lucy.

"BAIK!"

Pertarungan yg sangat sengit pun, terjadi!  
-

Yoho, bagaimana? Fic Xover pertamaku loh!  
Smoga kalean suka!  
Ripiuw (review) ya, nyaa~~  
Arigatou!  
Gomen klo Yo-chan salah ketik... Inget, Ripiuw!


End file.
